Marinette X Adrien
by Jessica Winter
Summary: A few years have passed and Marinette finally works up the courage to tell her crush Adrien about her feelings, Adrien tells her his heart belongs to someone else, but then begins to question his own feelings, will he realize his love for Marinette and give up on Ladybug? Or will he continue to faithfully wait for Ladybugs love? I do not own these characters or the songs included.
1. Chapter 1

" You can do it girl! Adrien would have to be out of his mind to reject you!" Alya cheered as she tried to get Marinette, her best friend, to finally admit to her long time crush Adrien that she had feelings for him and hopefully have the courage to ask him out on a date. The first part was hard enough though, Alya had rehearsed with Marinette plenty of times but she still worried that Marinette wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Okay…" Marinette sighed and stood as straight as she could, brushing some of her hair out of her face she said, "Okay I can do this." Alya grinned at her, "You can do this Marinette!" She cheered once again. "I can do this...I can do this…" Marinette mumbled to herself as she made her way over to Nino and Adrien who were standing near the entrance of the school building.

'I can't do this! I can't do this!' Marinette thought to herself and prepared herself to turn around and run back to Alya, that is until Nino smiled at her "Yo Marinette what's up?" He said and he and Adrien waved her over to them. Marinette froze for a minute as a dark blush creeped its way onto her cheeks and she began to stutter, "H-Hey.."

Alya who had been watching Marinette make her way over there saw her friend seem to pause and then smiled to herself as a new plan formed in her mind as she made her way over to the three friends. "Hey Nino can I borrow you for a minute? Thanks." Alya said as she grabbed onto Nino's arm and pulled him away from Adrien and Marinette without even letting him refuse to come with her.

"What's up Alya?" He asked as he glanced back at Adrien and Marinette who looked over at the two of them confused before Adrien turned back to Marinette, "Well that was weird." He said and smiled at the girl standing in front of him looking like a tomato. "Y-Yeah….U-Um Adrien…." Marinette stuttered out and glanced at Adrien then back down at the ground.

"Shh!" Alya said to Nino as she nudged him with her arm and watched the two awkward teens who were a little ways away from them, "Huh? Oh…" Nino smirked when he realized what Alya was up to and nodded, glancing at the two of them also.

"Is something wrong Marinette?" Adrien asked worriedly as he looked into Marinette's bright blue eyes, "N-No! Nothing's wrong!" She quickly said a little loudly for that matter and covered her mouth with her hand for a moment mentally screaming at herself for shouting and being embarrassing in front of her long time crush. Adrien was unfazed, after years of being friends with Marinette he grew used to her awkward and slightly weirdness.

"W-Well...I uh….I was wondering if you w-would possibly go out w-with m-me sometime?" She asked him and he stood there staring at her in shock as she quickly added, "I really like you Adrien...I-I might even l-" Adrien cut her off and his words felt like knives in her heart as she stared wide eyed at him. "I'm sorry Marinette...But my heart belongs to someone else." He said as he half smiled at her in apology before walking into the school building and going to class.

"I'm sorry Marinette...But my heart belongs to someone else." His words replayed over and over in her head as she stood there motionless, she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as tears began to well up in her eyes and she quickly hid them behind her hands.

Alya and Nino stood frozen as they had watched the scene play out in front of them, Alya was completely filled with guilt, it had been her idea for Marinette to confess her feelings to Adrien after all this time. She had encouraged her to tell him and he had turned her down flatly. "Marinette…" Alya mumbled as she ran over to her best friend.

Nino recovered from the shock and glanced over at Alya giving her a small nod and went into the school to find Adrien and talk to him about what had just went down.

"I'm sorry I-I'm suddenly not feeling well Alya I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette said through her sobs and ran down the street towards her house, her parents would probably be mad about her skipping school but in that moment she didn't care. Adrien the love of her life had turned her down by saying he was in love with someone else. How would she ever face him again?

Marinette sighed at the memory of her heart being broken that had only taken place a couple of months ago, her and Adrien hadn't really gone back to being friends like how they used to be but at least she could be around him without wanting to ball her eyes out all the time.

"We should celebrate!" Nino said as he plopped down with Adrien at the lunch table that Alya and Marinette were sitting at. "Celebrate what?" Alya asked as she took a small bite of her sandwich, "Celebrate the fact that in a few months we'll be graduating!" Nino cheered and fist bumped Adrien.

"I don't know…" Alya said and turned to look at Marinette, giving her a look that said it was up to her if she wanted to celebrate with Nino and Adrien. Marinette smiled slightly at her friend, "How should we celebrate?" She asked which caused Alya to smile widely and silently thanked her.

"Well I was thinking we could go to this club, it's got karaoke, some alcohol, a dance floor, all the things people need to have fun!" Nino almost shouted out of excitement. "Calm down Nino, no need to get too excited." Adrien grinned and patted his friend on the back slightly. "When do you want to have this 'celebration'?" Alya asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well I was thinking we could do it this Friday, that gives everyone three days to mentally prepare for all the fun we're going to have and also gives everyone time to pick out clothes and such since we know how you two are with clothes." Nino said looking at Alya the whole time. "H-hey!" She pouted slightly then stuck her tongue out at him, "Alright Friday." Marinette said. "Friday." Alya and Adrien nodded.

"Great, Adrien and I will come pick you two up at 7PM Friday night then." Nino said and stood up walking off with Adrien towards their next class.

Friday night couldn't have come sooner, the four friends had all been excited to celebrate the approaching graduation at the club they decided to attend. Marinette had gone with Alya shopping for an outfit even though she planned to create her own Alya still wanted to have a look around. Nino and Adrien had also gone out shopping for something relatively nice to wear, not something too over the top but a little more appealing than their normal clothes.

Adrien sighed as he waited inside the car for Nino to come out so they could go and pick up the girls, he thought about how he rejected Marinette a couple months ago and sighed once again, leaning his head back against the headrest. It's true his heart belonged to Ladybug, even if she refused to return his feelings he still couldn't get over it. Although after he had rejected Marinette his thoughts would be clouded with her, and he wondered if turning her down was the wrong thing to do.

Nino came rushing out of his house and into Adrien's awaiting vehicle, "Sorry man, I took a shower and then couldn't find my glasses after. Turns out they were on the kitchen table all along." Adrien chuckled at his friends forgetfulness and drove off towards Marinette's house to pick her and Alya up.

Alya had come over to Marinette's a few hours earlier to talk with her, and also so that they could help each other get ready. They knew this wasn't like a date or anything but they still wanted to be presentable.

Alya was dressed in a golden mid thigh strapless dress that was covered in sparkles, along with black heels, a clutch purse and a bit of makeup to complete the outfit. "You look amazing Alya." Marinette grinned at her best friend as they stood side by side in her bathroom mirror. Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair was up in a ponytail that slightly had her hair flowing over her pale shoulders, she wore red over the shoulder one sleeve dress that had a black ribbon around her waist that was tied in a bow in the back, black knee high boots and a hint of makeup.

While Alya's dress was almost skin tight, Marinette's dress flowed out although both of their dresses were the same length. Nino knocked on the door and Marinette's parents answered, "Hello boys, the girls will be right down." Marinette's mother said before going up and telling Alya and Marinette that the boys had arrived.

"You two look wonderful." Marinette's mother said smiling at the two of them, "Don't stay out too late." She winked before going back downstairs being followed by Marinette and Alya. "Hey." Alya said as she walked towards Adrien and Nino, Nino blushed as he looked Alya up and down before smiling at her "Beautiful." He said.

Alya lightly punched his arm, "You're not bad yourself." She said as she examined his outfit, he wore black jeans and a light grey dress shirt with his signature hat on. He grinned at her before draping an arm around her and leading her towards the car. "You look stunning Marinette." Adrien said and smiled at her as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "T-Thanks...You look nice too.." She said before walking towards the car while he followed. Adrien wore dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up like how he usually wore sleeves.

In no time the four teens had arrived at the club, Nino and Adrien got out first and opened the doors for Alya and Marinette, "Thanks." They both said as they stepped out and everyone followed Nino into the building. Alya and Marinette looked around the club with wide eyes, it wasn't that full of people but it was a pretty stunning place with lounge chairs, a bar, a stage and also a dance floor that was currently shining many different colours around the room.

"Don't you think this is a great place to celebrate?" Nino asked as a smirk founds its way onto his face as he stared at Alya, she turned towards him and smiled back "Yes it is thanks Nino." She said before turning back towards Marinette and dragging her over to the bar. "Girl I'm going to get you drunk tonight if it's the last thing I do." Alya laughed as she ordered the both of them some drinks.

"Good plan." Nino said as he followed Alya while dragging Adrien with him. "Hello ladies and gentleman my name is Jason and I will be your DJ for the night, with that being said we're going to have a little competition tonight!" The DJ said as he walked to the front of the stage, "We're going to have a karaoke throwdown! Tonight it's going to be the men vs the women! Would anyone like to start us off tonight?" He asked the crowd and some people cheered but no one seemed willing to be the first to go up.

Nino glanced around the room before looking back at the group, "I'm going to do it and I think you guys should too. Although Adrien and I could totally beat you so you won't be much of a competition." Nino said and fist bumped Adrien. "Oh yeah? Then bring it on." Marinette said as she slammed her hand down on the table and stared at Nino with a competitive glint in her eyes.

"Sh*t I forgot how competitive you were.." Nino mumbled before making his way to the stage and talking to the DJ. Adrien stared at Marinette as a blush covered his face, she really was attractive when she was being competitive.

"Alright ladies and gentleman our first competitor is Nino who will be singing One More Night by Maroon 5, take it away Nino!" The DJ said as he handed a mic over to Nino and began to play the song for him.

"Seriously? One More Night?" Alya laughed, that is until he began to sing and she completely shut up and stared at him.

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stop keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more."

Nino sang, he actually wasn't half bad and he clearly knew the lyrics well. "He's pretty good…" Alya said as she kept her eyes trained on him, she might not admit it but she actually did have feelings for him even if he was annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."

Nino continued the song, he walked around the stage a little, seeming kind of awkward at first until the song continued and he fell into it.

Eventually the song ended and he handed the mic back to the DJ before walking back to his friends and taking a sip of his drink. He smirked at the girls, "Beat that." He said and sat down beside Alya.

Marinette paused for a moment before blushing slightly and standing up, "Watch me." She said and made her way to the stage. "You go girl!" Alya cheered as she watched her best friend speak to the DJ and then make her way onto the stage. "I don't know what she's going to sing but whatever it is she will definitely beat you. Marinette has a great voice and you better watch out." Alya said to Nino.

Adrien stared at Marinette with a light blush on his cheeks, "Is she really that good?" Adrien asked as he glanced at Alya, "Oh yeah she is." Alya nodded before she too turned her attention to Marinette.

The music began to play and Marinette began to sing.

" I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind

She crept into your life, life

And cut me up like a knife, knife

Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, say

Still got my dignity, ay

No one'll love you like me, ay."

Adrien's blush increased slightly as he looked at Marinette who glanced over at her friends and gave a small wave. "Dude.." Nino was the first to speak amongst them, "I've never heard this song before but she's good." He continued and Alya cheered.

"She's prettier than I'll ever be

Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah

But there's one thing I gotta say."

Marinette continued, she danced around the stage and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out.

"She can f*ck you good, but I can f*ck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

I can f*ck you betta

Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay

She can f*ck you good, but I can f*ck you"

Marinette sang, the whole time her eyes were locked on Adrien whose face was covered in a dark blush as he covered his mouth with his hand. Nino and Alya were both blushing although not nearly as much as Adrien was.

"My way, remember screaming my name, ame

'Cause I can s*x your brain, ain

But she can't do it that way, ay, no"

Eventually Marinette finished singing and walked back towards her friends who were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths, "You did amazing girl!" Alya cheered and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "You totally rocked it!" She grinned at Marinette. "Thanks…" Marinette giggled and hugged Alya back.

"I think you killed Adrien." Alya whispered to Marinette with a grin on her face. Marinette smiled then turned towards Adrien and flipped her hair over her shoulder before staring into his bright green eyes, "What's wrong? It's your turn, or are you too chicken to try and top that?" She said with a wide smirk on her face and a small blush.

Adrien's eyes widened once again and he stuttered a bit before closing his mouth and glancing at the stage then back at Marinette. "Okay." He said and stood up and walked towards her, Marinette looked up at him confused.

He wrapped an arm around her gently and pulled her close to him, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear he said, "You think you can f*ck me better huh? Why don't we test that out later." He smirked at her and kissed her cheek before making his way onto the stage.

Marinette stood there wide eyed as she stared off into space. Had Adrien really just said that to her? Was she dreaming? She turned around and looked at Alya who gave her a confused look before glancing at Adrien.

"What'd he say to you Marinette?" Alya asked as her and Nino turned their attention to the blushing mess of a girl in front of them, "N-Nothing." She quickly said and took a seat next to her friend and giggled quietly to herself.

Adrien told the DJ which song he would like to sing and took the mic, laughing quietly and nervously to himself he stood there looking a little stiff as he waited for the music to begin.

"Anything he sings there's no way he'll beat you Marinette." Both Nino and Alya said at the same time as they stared at the blonde boy on stage.

" You had my heart

And we'll never be world apart

Maybe in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark

You can see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because…"

Adrien sang, he might not have been as amazing as Marinette was but he was pretty good. He continued to sing and also danced a little, although his eyes never left Marinette's, he grinned at her. Had he really fallen for her?

" Together we'll mend your heart

Because…

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath

I'mma stick it out 'till the end"

Marinette blushed and looked away for a moment before looking back up at him, even though he had turned her down and even said his heart belonged to someone else she still wasn't willing or ready to give up on trying to win his heart. She might never stop trying and it seemed like maybe, just maybe he was starting to fall for her.

At least that's what she hoped.

" Now it's raining more than ever

Told you we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under umbrella

Ella Ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella"

Adrien eventually finished the song and gave a small bow before handing the mic back over to the DJ and making his way over to the group of friends. Nino and Alya were giving him weird looks while Marinette just stared at him wondering if she should speak or not. Adrien grinned, "What the hell? Is there something going on between you two that we don't know about?" Alya questioned looking between Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien's grin widened, he glanced over at Marinette and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "Only if she want's there to be." He said and looked down at Marinette. "I-I…" Marinette began but couldn't get more than a few stuttering words out.

"Well I guess I better go have my turn but once I am done we are talking about this. Okay?" Alya asked, although she stood up and walked towards the stage instead of waiting for an answer. Alya told the DJ what song she wanted to sing and gently took the mic from him and made her way onto the stage and waved slightly.

The song began and she started singing.

" Four letter word

But I don't have the guts to say it

Smile 'til it hurts

Let's not make it complicated

We've got a story

And I'm about to change the ending

You're perfect for me

And more than just a friend

So we can just stop pretending now

Gotta let you know somehow"

Alya sang, her voice was like honey, it was wonderful and Nino couldn't help but stare, but Alya refused to meet his eyes because she was just a little too shy. She had suspected that Nino would return her feelings but she wasn't completely sure and that's what kept her from making eye contact with him.

" I'll be your shelter

I'll be your storm

I'll make you shiver

I'll keep you warm

Whatever weather

Baby I'm yours

Be your forever, be your fling

Baby I will be your everything

Baby I

Baby I will

Baby I will be your everything"

Alya continued, she glanced over at Nino half way through and it was like she was being sucked into his eyes, she was unable to look away from him after.

" We used to say

That we would always stick together

But who's to say

That we could never last forever

Boy, I got a question

Could you see yourself with somebody else?

'Cause I'm on a mission

And I don't want to share

I want you all to myself right now

I just wanna scream it out"

Eventually Alya finished the song and quickly made her way over to her friends and sat down, "Okay now tell me what's going on between you two." She said and pointed at Adrien and Marinette. "Alya that was incredible." Nino said and pulled her into a soft hug, she blushed and lightly pushed him away, "I'll get to you after." She said and focused her attention back to her best friend.

"U-Um well...Uh…" Marinette began but couldn't seem to get the right words out, she looked up at Adrien for a moment as a dark blush covered her cheeks and she hid her face behind her hands. "I don't know." She mumbled quietly. Adrien gently pulled her hands away from her face and leaned down so that his forehead was pressed against hers, "Marinette...Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked her as he stared into her bluebell eyes.

"I...What about that other girl?" She asked as she stared into his bright green eyes, "I thought I loved her but I was wrong...Marinette...My heart belongs to you." He said closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh. "M-Me?" She asked, staring at him in shock as she gently pulled away from him.

"Yes you." He said as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled slightly, although his eyes shone with worry. He wouldn't be surprised if she actually rejected him, after all, he had been a jerk to her.

Marinette smiled, she gently took his face in both of her small hands and leaned up, slowly pressing her lips against his own. Adrien smiled and gently kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, she broke the kiss and looked up into his bright green eyes "Does that answer your question?" She asked him as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Adrien blushed as a huge smile made it's way onto his face and he nodded, "Yes it does." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Good." She giggled and buried her face in his shirt. "Aww Marinette!" Alya squealed and pulled out her phone from her purse, she quickly took a photo of the two of them, "You two are so cute together! Finally!" She continued to squeal, Marinette and Adrien blushed a dark crimson colour.

"What about you and Nino?" Marinette mumbled, her face still buried in Adrien's shirt. "W-Well.." Alya started saying but couldn't seem to find the right words to finish her sentence, of course she loved Nino, she'd loved him for a long time although she still didn't know if she could really admit it to anyone besides Marinette.

Nino looked over at Alya, he smiled slightly and gently kissed her cheek, "It's okay I can wait." He said as he pulled away from her. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to stare at him, he was willing to wait for her? "Nino.." Alya said and then she quickly closed the space between them and kissed him.

He kissed her back and slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as she gently pulled away from him only slightly and giggled. "Thank you." She said and turned back to look at Adrien and Marinette.

"So...Wanna come home with me?" Nino smirked, Alya blushed slightly and smacked him, "Shut up." She said and pulled away from him completely and stood up. Marinette gently pulled away from Adrien and walked closer to Alya, "Thank you." She said and her and Alya fist bumped then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nino asked as he and Adrien looked at the girls confused, "Girls." Adrien said and shook his head slightly while a huge smile was plastered on his face. "Let's go home." Both Marinette and Alya said before grabbing their boyfriends hands and dragging them outside towards the vehicle.

Adrien stopped which caused Marinette to stop too, he took both of her hands in his own and stared into her eyes forcing himself to not get lost in them, "I love you Marinette." He said. Marinette smiled, she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Twas the night of the long awaited graduation, only a few hours left to go and Marinette would be officially done with high school and well on her way to university. All she had to do was a quick patrol as Ladybug to make sure that nothing could ruin one of the biggest moments of her life. But even the luckiest people in the world also have bad luck.

First an Akuma was destroying Paris in search of the prom date that suddenly backed out on them, it was a long agonizing fight and Chat Noir just happened to have been running late. By the time he had actually shown up she had already used her lucky charm and her time as Ladybug would be coming to an end soon. Eventually the two had finally beaten the Akuma and all of Paris returned to normal.

Leaving her with only a little extra time until she had to get ready. She stood beside Chat Noir on the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out over the city of Paris she sighed. "Is something wrong M'Lady?" Chat asked as he turned his gaze towards her. "Nothings wrong, I graduate tonight, I have the best boyfriend in the world, and amazing friends...But...I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight." She said, she kept her eyes on the view around her and her voice low.

"Wow M'Lady you never mentioned you were seeing someone." Chat said with a small smirk on his face although on the inside his heart was cracking, he loved Marinette of course but he would always have a soft spot in his heart for Ladybug. She was his first love but she had made it clear that she didn't share the same feelings he had for her.

"W-Well you never asked so it's not like I was hiding it." She said obviously shy and flustered, Chat chuckled softly. "So who's the lucky guy?" Chat asked, he was very curious as to who could win Ladybug's heart since he clearly couldn't.

"I don't think it's any of your business nosy cat." Ladybug said and tapped him on the nose with a scowl. "Okay how about if I tell you who I'm dating you tell me who you are dating?" Chat asked, although after he said it he thought that even if they told each other the names of their partners they might not know who they were.

"I don't know…" Ladybug said, turning her attention back to the sky. "We could say it at the same time?" Chat persisted, he needed to know who won her heart. He was desperate to know almost. "Fine since you won't stop bugging me." Ladybug sighed, "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Adrien Agreste." "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

They had said it at the exact same time, both froze once the other person's words clicked in, the gears in their heads spun quickly as the dots began to connect and they realized just who was behind the mask.

"ADRIEN?!" "MARINETTE?!" They both shouted, once again in unison as they stared wide eyed at each other, neither daring to move a muscle. "Y-You're...Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, she was the first to pose the question she had been wondering from time to time for years.

"You were Marinette this whole time?" Chat asked, and then it dawned on him, a while back when Marinette had confessed her feelings to him he had turned her down. The reason he turned her down was because he was in love with Ladybug. He had turned her down because of herself. He was officially the world's worst and most idiotic person.

Chat burst out laughing, it wasn't because he thought was he did was funny, oh no he was furious with himself for not realizing who she was earlier, he was furious for being such a terrible person to her only to be in love with her, and he was so happy that she loved him and that he no longer had to feel like a war was going on in his heart. The girl that he loved and the superhero that he loved were the same person.

This one amazing girl took up his entire heart and she deserved it.

Tears began to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks as his laughter subsided into quiet little sobs. "C-Chat what's wrong?" Ladybug asked as she took a step closer to him before freezing in place. "You're disappointed that I, Marinette the plain,shy, clumsy girl is the famous superhero Ladybug aren't you? I knew this would happen. This is why I didn't want to tell you." Marinette spoke soft and fast, her own heart was beginning to shatter.

"What?" He stared into her bright blue bell eyes, searching, and what he was lying behind her eyes was years of hurt built up over time, and understanding. It was as if she was preparing herself for this moment forever and as if she already knew the outcome. She was wrong though.

"Ladybug...Marinette…" He began, he moved towards her so quickly it didn't register to her until his strong arms were around her, pulling her into his chest and holding her so close she could feel his heartbeat against her. "I'm not disappointed, not even close, I am ecstatic that you are Ladybug...That the girl I loved for so long was the girl that had taken over my heart more recently." He said.

"I've been in love with Ladybug since we first started out as partners and I fell in love with Marinette after I turned her down, actually before that. I was crying because I'm such an idiot to have not noticed the signs earlier. I'm an idiot for turning you, Marinette down because I wanted to be with your superhero self. I love both parts of you and I am so glad that you are my Lady." Chat said as he tilted her chin up so that his eyes could meet with hers.

"I love you Marinette, every single part of you and you will never disappoint me." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I did the same thing, I turned you down as Chat Noir because I was in love with you as Adrien." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him closer to herself. "I guess we're both idiots here." She smiled, and he smiled too.

Chat placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away from her, "I'm sorry M'Lady but it looks like it's time for me to leave. I have a graduation to attend and I don't want to be late." He grinned and saluted her before dashing off in the direction of his house.

"Oh my gosh! I need to go get ready!" Ladybug said as she used her yo-yo to swing herself towards her own house. She couldn't afford to be late this time. She swung onto her balcony and went inside her room, letting her transformation go as she made her way over to where she kept her dress and quickly changing into it and getting ready with a wide smile on her face the entire time.

"I'm so happy for you Marinette!" Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami said and she floated next to Marinette, "You're one of the few Ladybugs to actually end up with Chat Noir." Tikki said a small smile on her face. She was happy for Marinette and Adrien but it still made her upset to think about all the other Ladybug's and Chat Noir's that had come before them and never ended up with their own happy endings.

"Really Tikki? So there has been other Ladybug's and Chat Noir's that have fallen in love?" Marinette asked, turning her attention to the Kwami. "Every Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous wielder has fallen in love...Just most of them didn't get to actually be together…" Tikki said, trying to word her sentence correctly as not to give too much away.

"Did something...Happen?" Marinette asked, a cloud of worry in her eyes as she began to think of all the possible things that could have happened to prevent them from being together. "I'll tell you another time, you have to finish getting ready before you're late!" Tikki said, masterfully changing the subject.

"You're right!" Marinette said and quickly finished getting ready before heading downstairs to head over with her parents to where the graduation was being held.


End file.
